


Cool For The Summer

by Daisy1600



Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: He likes de Poom Poom, Johnny is a total creepo, M/M, Puma is Konnan's protege, Puma is a pool cleaner boy, everybody is a landscaper, it doesn't really go into detail and is v brief, masturbation (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy1600/pseuds/Daisy1600
Summary: Johnny is sick and tired of low-grade pool cleaners, and landscapers. So he did the only logical thing one could do and called up a big team of young, handsome men to groom and care for his estate.One in particular catches his attention. Which doesn't seem to bode well with the team boss, Konnan.





	Cool For The Summer

Johnny had a large house and pool to maintain, and had no one to maintain it. So he did the only logical thing one could do, and called up a big team of guys to come take care of and groom his property. 

And not just any old team of guys, these were all -except for the team boss who was well into the middle-ages- under the age of forty, and their pants didn't hang below the hem of their boxer briefs. He's called other yard workers and pool cleaners in his life, most of them being old, lazy, and sloppy. Not just in their appearance, but also in their work ethic.  
As it turns out, pool cleaners weren't always suave and sexy like they are in movies and pornos.  
So he decided that enough was enough and ended up calling up the expensive team of hard working men that were young and handsome. One of them specifically caught his eye as the team made their way around to the back of his house where he'd greet them all. 

After Konnan, the team boss, had introduced everyone and he remembered half their names, Johnny knew the hottie to be Trevor.

"Yeah- uh, hi. I'm- I'm Johnny.. this is my house, and you're, uh.. gonna fix up the outer area, I suppose. Cause that's obviously what I'm paying you all to do. Nothing else. Just- uh, cleaning up around out here." He rambled, accidentally making eye contact with the handsome young man for longer than what was acceptable in a business transaction. And he believes that one or two of the guys noticed, seeing as two of them elbowed each other in the ribs and jerked their head in his, and their co-workers direction. He believed those two to be Jack and.. PJ! Right, he'd be keeping an eye on those two. They're quite a bit giggly when together. 

"Right.." Konnan nodded slowly, eyeing him strangely. "Well, you can just go back inside your lavish house and sip lemonade while we fix up this mess." He only sounded the slightest bit sarcastic and annoyed, so Johnny took that as a good sign. 

"You guys want some too?" He asked, trying not to let his smile split his face in half as the hottie looked his way, smiling to himself. "Uh, lemonade, that is." 

"Maybe later, Mundo. We have a job to do here." Replied the large and kinda scary boss he knew to be Konnan. 

"Actually, I'd love some." Trevor said, getting a few nods from some of the other guys in his group. Johnny counted heads, getting lost after he got to six and having to start over again. 

"Okay.. so that's seven, right?" 

"Eight!" said PJ. 

"Okay, eight. I'll just, uh, come back later with those, then. So.. have fun, boys." Johnny said before making his way back into his house that could easily be classified as a mansion. 

First things first, he poured himself a chilled glass of lemonade and sipped on it with the help of a yellow bendy straw. And after a while of doing just that, he got bored and walked over to the window by the front of his house where.. Cuerno, PJ, Jack, Sagrada, Havoc, and Texano were getting started on trimming the hedges as well as the overgrown grass. And since Sagrada was very short, he and Havoc teamed up to trim some branches on a tree while Cuerno scaled one using only his impressive upper body strength and his feet. The other team members tackled the rest of the work quickly and efficiently. After a while he started getting bored of watching them work and ended up walking towards the back window of his house where Konnan, Alberto, Drago, Aero and Trevor were working on cleaning the enormous pool. 

It seemed to Johnny that the tanned hottie was being trained by Konnan, possibly even being the elders protégé. I mean, it looked like the kid knew what he was doing with that really long stick with the net on the end of it. So he couldn't be all that new, could he?  
He bets the pool boy knew how to work other such.. long, hard shafts. And just as the hottie with the likely chiseled body began reaching the pole more towards the middle of the massive reservoir of blue, Johnny decided to take another sip of his lemonade from where stood hidden behind the curtains attached to his French doors with large paneled windows that allowed for lots of light to come in during the day time. When he had the drapes pulled back, that is. Then the pool boy he knew to be Trevor bent over further, exposing just a sliver of his backside which happened to be very sexy, and very, **very** toned. The straw poked him in the eye and he swore aloud, clutching the cold glass of liquid in his hand as he trundled around the room trying to regain his sight and balance. 

"Fuck!" He yelped, bumping into a small table that, luckily, didn't have anything on it and ended up spilling about a quarter of his drink on the smooth wooden floor. Not only did his eye hurt, but now so did his ankle. He decided that he'd had enough embarrassment for the day and was about to go hide in his bedroom for the next two hours when he heard the sound of despacito playing loudly. He set his drink atop the table he'd bumped into earlier and was, once again, staring at the pool boy through the curtain he'd parted just a crack. 

He was now shirtless and dancing around while still doing an adequate job at cleaning his massive pool. And, oh geez. Those abs.. does he, like, get those from working out? Or does he just get them from doing yard and pool work? Cause if so, Johnny'd have to take up doing pool slash yard work as an extra curricular activity. Not that his own abs we're anything to scoff at. But, uh, the new pool boy's were on a whole different _level_ compared to his own. It's like they were chiseled out of marble by god himself, made to look like a perfect tray of ice cubes.. but, still like, abs of course. 

Right as Justin Bieber began saying words really quickly in Spanish, Trevor turned to face him head-on without noticing him creeping on him through the window, and Johnny began staring even more intently at his chiseled abs and.. and his incredibly sexy body, eyes slowly traveling upwards toward his tattoos he couldn't quite make out from his hiding spot. All he knew was that the pool boy had a full sleeve on one arm that traveled up his arm to swathe his right peck in an array of colors. Colors that suited him oh-so well and made him want to know the meaning behind his many tattoos, including the one etched into his skin with stark black ink, the neat cursive scrawl catching his eye for a lot longer than any feature on a person normally would. There was just something about the kid that drew him in and.. made him not only want to sleep with him, but also get to know him. It was almost like he could tell just by looking at him that there was much to learn about him. Things that were tough, painful and made him the man he is today. Strong and alluring being only two of his most prominent traits. 

As the musical talents of Justin Bieber, Daddy Yankee and Luis Fonsi died down, a new song started up that he didn't quite recognize but also didn't mind the tune of. Especially not if it meant he got to stare at the hot pool boy dance some more while his buddies cleaned up some of the hedges surrounding his backyard. Man, he really needed to stop referring to Trevor as the 'pool boy' in his head. He was obviously over eighteen, and a tall drink of water, if he said so himself. He probably gets asked out all the time, what with that sexy body and incredible smile of his that he had the pleasure of witnessing earlier. 

And now that he thought about it, it seemed like just about the right time to pour those glasses of lemonade and hand 'em out to all of the hard working men he'd hired to.. not ogle at all day, but to clean his front and back yard. 

After staring at the dancing hottie for god-knows-how-long, he felt an angry stare being directed at him. He yanked the curtains closed when he noticed the team boss, Konnan, eyeing him from behind a ficus in the side yard. 

_Had he known what he was staring at?_ He hoped he hadn't been drooling.. too much. 

-

Konnan eyed the gringo from where he stood behind a yet to be trimmed ficus, mentally patting himself on the back when his employer yanked the gap in the curtains shut. He'd been standing there was over five minutes, just trimming the hedges here and there when he noticed the long-haired Adonis suggestively eyeing his protégé. He'd be surprised if that guy was any different from the rest of the ones who've.. Mmm, gone after Trevor while on the job. Well, it was really more _after_ the job was done and they were looking for someone to.. pleasure them and make them feel young again. Both of which were truly disgusting things to think of. Especially if the person the gross old men wanted to.. trim their hedges was practically your son. 

They weren't blood related or anything, but ever since he hired the kid long ago, he'd formed a bond with him that could only be compared to that of a father and son. And no father wants to see his son getting ogled at while at work. Or at all, for that matter. It's gross and disrespectful. Not that Trevor ever actually noticed the staring. Which is probably _why_ it continues to happen at whatever house they end up neatening up the outer perimeter of. The kid -who was really an adult by now- didn't notice the intense looks sent his way by whoever their employer that day was, meaning that at the end of the long and grueling day of work when the playboy would invite him inside- he'd say yes. Meaning that he either ended up possibly having dinner with the creeper, or just plain having a chat. Though on occasion they did get younger men hiring them who ended up possibly sleeping with him.. but he never asked. Didn't want to have the horrible image burned into his soul if it were true. 

And since he _really_ didn't like thinking of the possibility of that Mundo guy getting into his protégé's pants, he decided that it was time to intervene. "Hey, Trevor! Mind coming over here for a sec?" 

His protégé nodded, setting the long pool cleaning net down on the ground and jogging over to where he was still hidden behind a ficus. 

"Yeah?" The younger asked, breathless from having to run a ways to get to him. 

"Don't you think you should, uh.. maybe put your shirt back on? It's getting kinda hot out here, and sunburns are real, and here to annihilate." He replied, nervously scratching at the back of his neck. 

"Yeah.. I know it's hot out. That's, uh.. that's kinda why I took it off in the first place. Are- are you all right, Konnan? You're starting to look a little red yourself." Trevor was about to reach out and touch his mentor's forehead when the man backed away, picking a small trowel off the ground where his supplies bag was located. 

"I'm fine, kiddo. Just don't really like the imagery of you dying from skin cancer, is all." He grumbled, walking off into the direction of the petunia patch where he'd begin picking slash digging up weeds. But that didn't mean he was done with keeping that supposed sleazebag and total creep away from his protégé. Or vice versa. Really depends on whether or not Trevor noticed and liked the intense stares he got from the creepo. 

-

After hiding behind the couch for over five minutes, Johnny finally came out of hiding and went to go fetch the refreshments for his hard-working men. He filled thirteen glasses with lemonade since he'd forgotten how many guys had raised their hands. And if he filled too many, well, someone could always have seconds. He bet Trevor liked having seconds.. and thirds... He shook his head to rid himself of most of the dirty thoughts invading his mind as he made his way to the front yard holding a tray of six glasses of the deliciously sour drink. He quickly passed them around, receiving loud sighs and 'thank you's' in return. He then took the glasses back inside to be replaced with clean ones and be filled up before he headed towards the back door, his heart beating a million miles a minute. 

He first spotted an angry Konnan eyeing him from his petunia patch, the trowel in his hand looking like a very nice murder weapon if he so desired to use it on him. He turned to look anywhere but the man's direction, not wanting to die quite yet. He headed over to a large table he had over by a ton of chairs, and set down the admittedly heavy tray of drinks. Surprisingly, he managed to not spill anything on the way over, so he'd consider that to be a win on his part. 

"I brought refreshments!" He called out, capturing the attention of all the guys. The music was quickly turned off, and they all -save for Trevor- came rushing towards him, just barley giving him enough time to move out of the way before being squished to death. Damn, they must've been _really_ thirsty. But where was the pool b- _pool man_. Wait- no, that sounds much worse! Where was Trevor? His thoughts were soon answered as the young man came into view, still shirtless and sexy as ever. And from this close up, he could finally read the neat scrawl tatted across his upper chest and collar bone area. 

_Be fearless_ , it said. 

He felt compelled to ask him what the beautiful tattoo etched into his sun kissed skin meant, but knew that now just wasn't the time for such personal questions.  
They made eye contact for a fraction of a second too long as the younger walked passed, the prolonged stare making Johnny uncomfortable in more ways than one. Don't get me wrong, getting turned on by the young man in private would be very enjoyable for him. Getting turned on by him in front of _many_ other people was a problem in and of itself. 

"Well, uh.. thanks for, um.. helping out back here. I'll- uh, I'll be inside if you need anything. Please don't need anything." He stuttered out, turning to walk away when a hand on his shoulder stopped him from going anywhere. 

"Heh, you got one for Konnan too. Thanks.. I'm sorry, what's your name? I don't think I caught it earlier." Trevor said, a flirty smile on his face that made Johnny want to run toward the shower and turn it on the coldest setting for as long as he could possibly handle until his little.. okay, _big_ problem went away. 

"It's Johnny. Uh, Johnny Mundo." 

"Well it's nice to be properly introduced to you, John. I'm Trevor, in case you didn't catch mine either." 

"Oh, I know. I mean- I remembered. I'm not, like, creepy or anything.. I didn't just somehow know your name. I remembered it from earlier.. yeah. I'm gonna go now, but, uh, yeah. You drink up before getting back to work.. Trevor."

"Will do, Mundo." The hottie smiled at him, eyes momentarily looking passed his shoulder at somebody. Johnny could only guess who it was. 

"I'm- I'm gonna go now.." he mumbled, finally going back inside his house through his French doors. Once inside, he shut the doors, pressing his back against them and sliding down to the floor. 

_what the fuck just happened?_

Well, he's pretty damn he he _knows_ what happened. But why? All the guy did was make eye contact with him.. But to be fair, it didn't exactly feel like just eye contact. It almost felt like Trevor was feeling the same feelings as he was. Could it be that pool b- Trevor also likes what he sees? It's a possibility, but for right now, what Johnny really needed was some good spank bank images (preferably of Trevor) and a cold shower. 

So a cold shower he took. After, he peeled himself off the floor in front of his massive French doors, of course. And after he'd cooled off in more ways than one and he thought his balls were gonna turn blue, he got dressed in some slightly looser fitted clothing just in case he had another.. Mmm, accident while in the hottie's presence. Then he made made his way back downstairs, going into his backyard where it still seemed to look a mess in some places. He ignored that in favor of finding Konnan and asking him how everything's coming along. 

He found the old man near his other petunia patch, angrily troweling out weeds and spiderwebs. "I have a question for you, K-" 

The team bosses eyes flicked up, and for a second Johnny thought he saw red irises before they turned dark brown once more. It was frightening beyond belief, forcing him to take a couple of steps back. 

"And I have a question for you, _Mundo_." 

"Uh- um.. you can- you can go first. It's cool I can wait." He stuttered out, completely terrified of what threat or death spell may come spilling out of the scary man's mouth next. 

Konnan slowly got to his feet, kicking his leg out to shake off the pain from being on his knees for the last hour or so. "What are your motives?" 

"My m-" 

"Yes! What do you plan on doing with my poor b- with Trevor? Huh? You want to sex him and then kill him with a chain saw and stuff him into the back of your fancy shmancy Ferrari, huh? Is that what your motives are, _Mundo_?" 

Johnny could only stare at him with wide eyes, horror-struck by what was flying out of his delusional mouth. Until someone came up behind him and placed their hand on his shoulder. He glanced to the side and saw the sleeve of colorful ink on the man's arm, making him realize that it's just Trevor. Well, he doesn't mean 'just Trevor' but more, 'holy shit, it's him and he's touching me'. 

"Is he bothering you?" Asked the man who's strong hand was resting atop his tense shoulders. He couldn't tell if the question was being directed at Konnan or himself, so he stayed silent for the time being. 

"Yes! This gringo is getting on my-" 

"Not you, Konnan. I was talking to John here." He emphasized his point by lighting patting his shoulder, inadvertently making him whimper quietly from the physical contact. 

"But he's the one who-" 

"It's fine, Konnan. Really." The boss and Trevor seemed to have a silent conversation with just head movements and eyebrow raises. And judging by the way Konnan mumbled an exasperated 'fine', it seemed as though Trevor had won whatever it is they were debating. "Now tell him what we all decided on earlier." 

The old man, who was the hottie's mentor, clapped his hands together a couple of times to get some dirt off of his floral gardening gloves before making direct eye contact with him, brandishing his trowel as one would a weapon. "Listen up Mundo, this place is.. too giant and messy for us to finish everything up today, so we'll be coming back tomorrow, or whatever day of the week is doable for you." 

He had to open up his mental calendar to check his schedule. Let's see, he had a couple of video conferences to attend tomorrow. But other than that, he was free for the day. "Yeah- yeah, that works for me. I have a couple of video conferences to attend, so I won't be present for the whole.. you guys cleaning up out here thing. But I will definitely check in once in a while to make sure everything's running nice and smooth." 

Konnan narrowed his eyes at the hand still resting atop his shoulder, looking like he wanted to say something about it but didn't feel like verbalizing his distaste for the.. physical affection. "Your petunias were practically drowning in weeds before I showed up. You really need to start taking better care of those things or _something_ might end up dead." The old man said before brushing past him, likely heading towards the gate that would bring him to the front lawn of his house.

Trevor stayed behind a moment, lowering his hand from his shoulder before taking a couple of steps so that they were now facing each other. And now that Johnny could see his full body without having to strain his neck, he realized that he was now wearing a shirt. "Don't.. don't mind him, he's just... Konnan." 

He couldn't help but let out a laugh at that one. The hottie's mentor was a little bonkers, and seemed to really hate him because he'd earlier noticed him staring at his protégé. "Does he, uh.. does he treat all of his employers like they're kidnapping-rapist-murderers?" 

Trevor seemed to think his words over for a moment, eyebrows drawn together in deep thought. "I.. Well, now that I really think about it, yeah, he does. Jeez, I'm.. I'm really sorry if he made you feel uncomfortable or- or threatened, John."

He got sidetracked while Trevor was talking but somehow managed to catch most of what'd been said. It's just.. his shirt with the company logo on it he was wearing just fit him so well, hugging his torso and biceps so snugly.. And god, was he vascular. You could just see the plump veins protruding from his muscled arms, nice and visible from the workout he'd gotten from having to clean the pool, as well as whatever else he may've gotten down to while Johnny was off taking care of business while having an ice cold shower. "Uh.. it's fine. A little creepy, but it's fine. I'm fine. Say, will you be coming back tomorrow?" 

"Course I will. Still gotta replace the chlorine filters in that enormous pool of yours." 

"G-great! Guess I'll, uh.. see you tomorrow then." He stuttered out, a shaky hand nervously playing with his long, wet locks of hair. Trevor smiled at the display, causing Johnny to smile back and slip his unsteady hands into the front pockets of his loose fitted sweatpants. 

"I guess you will, John. And by the way, that lemonade you handed out earlier was probably the best I've ever had in my entire life." 

The smirk painted across the hottie's face sent a shiver down his spine that made him weak in the knees, causing him to stumble forward a couple of steps, Trevor placing a hand on his chest to steady him. "Easy there, tiger. Might end up falling if you're not careful." 

He felt every emotion at once, felt every sensation the unexpected physical touch sent through his body. He'd need to take another shower. A hot one this time. He needed to feel the scalding hot water send shocks through his wanton body, wanted the images of the younger man to send him over the edge where he'd then enter a dreamlike state of pure ecstasy and euphoria. 

He couldn't find it in him to reply as the other's eyes glanced downwards, widening slightly before he was clearing his throat and brushing past him. The brief skin-to-skin contact made him lose all sense of control over his brain to mouth filter, allowing a low moan to slip past his parted lips. A moan that most definitely didn't go unnoticed, as Trevor hurried over to the gate that led to the front yard where he'd no doubt meet up with the rest of his team and not mention a word of their.. tense interaction to them. 

He ended up staying in the shower for over an hour, the image of the hottie deeply embedded in his mind as the hot water hit his tense shoulders and back while he leant his head against the shower wall, teeth sunk deep into his lip as he let out all of his frustrations and desires with flicks of the wrist that shifted between going hard and slow, and being quick and uncoordinated. 

It was dirty, steamy, and just all around embarrassing. Embarrassing how some.. stranger he'd hired to clean his pool could get him all revved up and ready to go. It was almost like he was going through a second puberty.. And let me tell you, his High School years were not kind to him, what with his blue balls that were ready to fall off by the time he'd signed up for the wrestling team. 

He went to bed that night with the vivid memory of the rippling muscles of the younger man's back tensing and flexing as he danced around shirtless while cleaning his pool in the forefront of his mind.


End file.
